


Raven

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [1]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Brooding, Drabble, Foreshadowing, Gen, Spoilers, Villain PoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Zio speaks to a raven on his windowsill.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Raven

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 1 'raven'.

The large, glossy black-feathered bird stared straight into his blood-red eyes. It tilted its head inquisitively as Zio stared at it in return and addressed it in his usual mocking voice. 

"Looking for carrion, are we?" he laughed, "Don't worry. There'll soon be war enough, to feast on the slain."

He'd been admired for his long raven-black hair, he remembered, before he received the revelation of Dark Force. He even remembered there being a few women. Now the thought sickened him. New life was the last thing this world needed.

"I'm afraid we'll all go soon enough, though," he smiled.


End file.
